THE SECRET LIFE OF AN ENFORCER COMMANDER
by ULYFERAL
Summary: What incredible secret is Commander Feral keeping from katkind?
1. Chapter 1

**THE SECRET LIFE OF AN ENFORCER COMMANDER**

CHAPTER 1 - The Kidnaping

Note: Saber description: Dark Brown deep velvety fur, tri-colored gold eyes, long black hair with cream streak from bangs to back of head, long talons on paws and feet, and retractable canines.

WARNING: Violence, Rape, some language

The Chief Enforcer of Megakat City has been kidnaped. After many weeks of searching by the enforcers without success, the Swat Kats found the missing Commander while on evening patrol for an elusive power signature that Razor had detected some time before.

Passing over the warehouse district, Razor's instruments picked up the odd power signature that had been flaring strongly off and on for weeks.

"Got it T-Bone!" Razor crowed "It's located in the Firebird Design Warehouse"

"Right, I think I can land on the roof next door" T-Bone began to maneuver the jet into hover mode and glided down to a smooth landing. They quickly jumped down and ran across the tarred surface for the edge facing the target building. Ejecting twin grappling hooks they swung over to the opposite roof. Moving quietly, they found a skylight to peer down into the interior. Through the dirty glass they beheld a shocking sight. They had found the missing commander.

Feral was pinned down naked on a massive bed with satin sheets. His feet were spread wide and shackled to each bedpost. His paws were pinned together by some kind of strange, metal shackle and attached to the headboard. A powerful kat, larger than Feral was straddling his body. The kat was the same coloring as Feral, except he had long black hair with a cream colored streak down the middle of it. They couldn't see his face, but could see Feral's and saw anguish and fear in his eyes, eyes that were no longer the familiar solid yellow but a glowing, gold tri-colored. Feral writhed helplessly, trying to unseat the bigger male. The stranger only laughed evilly and stretched his frame over Feral's more completely all the while gloating.

T-Bone was getting ready to leap through the skylight to stop Feral's torture when Razor stopped him. "No T-Bone something is very strange about that tomcat, something deadly. We can't help Feral if we get killed" Razor cautioned. "But he's going to rape him!" T-Bone raged, but held back and fumed. The Swat Kats could just barely hear the tom through the glass.

"It's no use, my mate, but keep it up it feels soo good. I need to dump some power now and you are going to take me and like it." Fitting action to words the huge kat lined his hips up with Feral's and thrust forward hard. Feral wailed in pain while the bastard continued to thrust fast and furious until he climaxed and his body gave off waves of energy that lit up the room in a fierce light. The light gradually faded and the male withdrew from the now whimpering commander. "Ah, that was great my traitorous one. Maybe later, I will let you finally release your energy too. Meanwhile the backed up power will remind you forcefully that I am your master and mate. It's the perfect lesson to teach you not to run away again. Be glad" he snarled "that I didn't choose to kill you. Your running away humiliated me before the rest of the clan. I was beaten and thrown out of the clan holdings because I allowed a breeding female to leave. I've searched a long time for you bitch and I'm thoroughly enjoying making you pay for your disobedience." With that final nasty comment, the male grabbed a robe off a nearby chair and left the room.

"Oh my god, T-Bone, Feral and that big male are Sabers. The most dangerous felines in the whole world. They were thought to be extinct. Their bodies collect energy from nature and they can use it for defense. If you had jumped down there that big guy would have incinerated you before you could hit the floor. Now aren't you glad I told you to wait?" Razor stated grimly.

"Yeah you're right. But now, we'd better get down there and get the commander out before that big creep gets back." T-Bone put action to words and wasted no more time in discussion. He opened the skylight, quickly attached his grappling hook and began to descend to the floor below. Razor quickly followed his partner down.

Landing beside the bed, T-Bone looked down at his hated enemy. Close up, Feral's face looked the same and the body was just as powerfully built and as large as he remembered but the image was altered by the very real appearance of parts that screamed female to his stunned sight. He found himself shaken at seeing the powerful commander whimpering and shedding tears of pain and fear. Her strange tri-colored eyes beseeched him to free her. That look set off a burning rage in his chest. No female should be treated this way and if he could just have a few minutes with that asshole he'd pound him into hamburger. T-Bone gently touched Feral's arm only to have her flinch away.

"Hey, it's okay" he said gently "we only want to help you get away from here."

"Yes, yes...please release me before he comes back. I can't take anymore" she pleaded tearfully, the deep commanding baritone voice was missing, replaced by a hoarse croak.

T-Bone felt sick, this wasn't the Feral he knew. This was a terrified and abused female. They just had to get her out of here fast. Razor had dropped down near him and was studying the shackles.

"Razor, can you get those off?" He asked anxiously

"I can remove the foot ones, T-Bone, but the paw ones are different. They are made of a special alloy that prevents Feral from expelling her energy and keeps it trapped in her body. Once I release the cuffs her energy could overwhelm her, exploding outward reducing us and this building to ash." Razor said tightly. T-Bone gaped at him.

"But then how do we get her out of here! We can't just let that bastard hurt her more!" he exclaimed angrily.

"I know that T-Bone, but there's only one way to safely free her and that's to do what that creep did to release his power." Razor stated grimly. His partner stared at him in shocked dismay.

"But, that's like raping her all over again!" T-Bone was horrified.

"There is no choice, she's too dangerous to release and I'm real sorry, but I can't do something like that under these conditions." Razor hung his head in anguish.

"Crud, this just gets better and better. I can't do it either unless she agrees and she's been so hurt already" T-Bone shifted uneasily. Not having any choice, T-Bone turned to Feral, "Uhm, commander...we want to get you out of here fast but we have to cause you to release your energy first. I know you're hurting and the last thing I want is to do this to you again, but this time, I promise, there wont be any pain. Will you trust me and let me help you?" he begged her gently.

"I understand, do what you have to, I want out of here, please" she looked away, closing her eyes as more tears fell. Feeling sick at heart, T-Bone gently began caressing her arms, then her torso all the while she flinched. Her fur was thicker and softer than any female he had ever touched. He hoped he could do this. He needed to arouse her quickly or they wouldn't get done before the male returned.

All her life, she'd only known punishment and pain from her mate and the clumsiness and sometimes cruelty of the temp males she was forced to use for power dumping. Never before, had she been touched so gently and with such concern. She just didn't know how to react. Her body seemed to think this was very nice but her mind was in turmoil. She tried to relax even though the power tethered in her body strained to get out. T-Bone did his best to cause her only pleasure from his touch. He carefully reached between her legs to gently caress her soft folds. He was rewarded by her sudden gasp of air and jerk of hips. Continuing the pressure, he flicked his finger up and down in a slow rhythm that got her hot and wet. Oh, the touch felt so good and so very different from her mate's hurtful contact. How was this possible, this wonderful feeling was beyond anything she had ever felt. Her power was straining harder, she knew she couldn't hold out much longer. Seeing her excitement increase and her body begin to glow, T-Bone signaled his partner to release her paws.

"I'm going to release your paws now, Feral. Hold on to your power, okay" Razor warned her.

Unable to speak she merely nodded her head. Razor took only moments to break the shackles. She grit her teeth as the power overwhelmed her for a moment, but she didn't release it. T-Bone felt that energy pressing against him in a pleasurable wave that tightened his groin making him ready for her. Quickly, T-Bone laid his body on top of her and gently entered her warm heat. She moaned and prepared for pain but was surprised when there was none, only a pleasurable fullness. It felt so good that she began to rock her hips against him causing even more waves of pleasure. It felt incredible. He could tell she was enjoying the ride and was no longer fearful. They picked up the pace as waves of sensation washed through both of them. His paws continued to rub up and down her body increasing the sheer erotic pleasure sending her higher and higher. Her power rose to a fever pitch till she could take no more and released it in a strong wave of orgasmic energy sending them both over the edge. The room glowed so brightly, Razor had to hide his face in his arms. When he could see again he found the pair limp and barely aware.

"Come on buddy, we've got to get out of here" he pulled at his partner urgently. Struggling to rouse himself, T-Bone carefully disengaged from Feral and put his clothes to rights, then reached down to gently pull Feral to her feet. Just as she stood up, the door flew opened and in strode the male saber..

Taking in the sight of his mate freed, he snarled in fury and launched himself at the retreating kats. The Swat Kats fired their glovetrix at the charging saber sending him into the far wall. But it only stopped him a moment before he once more lunged at them this time knocking the duo off their feet. Before they could recover a large, screaming, shape forcibly shoved the saber away from them. They jumped to their feet and witnessed Feral with long fangs and talons extended ripping away at her erstwhile mate while he attempted to do the same to her. They were so entangled, the Swat Kats were unable to get a clear shot at the male. Just as Razor thought to hit them with knock out gas, it ended, brutally, with Feral ripping his throat out. Her face and chest was covered in blood. She stood there heaving for breathe then, suddenly, she collapsed to the floor, curled into a fetal ball and began sobbing.

"I think she's in shock, buddy" Razor said worriedly. He grabbed a blanket from the floor and wrapped her up. "We've got to get her medical help."

"Roger that, Razor. I'll go up to the turbo cat and call this in and I think I better contact Callie as well." T-Bone decided. He grabbed a sheet and covered the deceased saber. Using his grappling hook he quickly rappeled up to the roof. Minutes later, returning the same way, he dropped down near Razor and glanced over at Feral.

"They're on their way and I caught Callie just leaving her office. No change, huh?"

"No, she's really out of it. You know T-Bone from what we heard from the skylight, it sounds like that creep was her mate. Her behavior looks like a textbook case of domestic abuse. It appears that bastard abused her before she came here and that is why she ran away from him. Some of what he said while he was gloating sounded like he had. I wonder how long ago that was and where she originally came from?" Razor mused.

"I bet he did and it seems obvious that he picked up where he left off when he kidnaped her, but we won't know for awhile, if at all depending on if she's willing to tell. Too many abuse cases aren't able to open up and face what happened to them. They'd rather forget. Can't say I blame them." T-Bone sighed sadly. "It's still hard to believe this is Feral. Everything we thought we knew about him is all a lie. How much of what she portrayed is the real person?"

"Guess we won't know until she recovers, if she does" Razor said quietly

They heard sirens approaching, both moved without thought to a guard position in front of Feral as the first of the enforcers arrived. Lt Commander Bastille strode at the head of a small squad of enforcers and medics. Right behind came Ms Briggs. The group halted a few feet from the Swat Kats and the sheet covered corpse.

"Where is Commander Feral and who is that?" demanded Bastille.

"That is a saber male and the commander is right behind us" Razor stated plainly.

The medics started forward, but were stopped by T-Bone's raised palm. "Just a minute. You need to be aware of something first before you can approach. Like Razor said that is a male saber, Commander Feral, it turns out, is a female saber. When we found her, that creep" pointing to the corpse, "was raping her, we tried to rescue her and in the process she ended up taking matters in her own paws and ripped his throat out. Killing him pushed her over the edge and we're afraid she's in shock from the effects of possible abuse at the paws of the deceased. We caution you to be very careful in handling her, she is very dangerous and, at the moment, emotionally unstable." T-Bone warned. With that, the Swat Kats slowly moved away from Feral's huddled body.

The medics moved in cautiously. Lt Col Bastille glared at the Swat Kats, as Callie looked shocked and confused.

"Come on Swat Kat, you really expect me to believe such an outlandish story?" he snarled in anger.

At that moment one of the medics gently tried to move the blanket from Feral to ascertain her condition only to be knocked on his butt by her suddenly whirling upright form. She crouched with fangs and talons extended, her tri-colored eyes glowing, frantically searching around for danger, her body beginning to glow with destructive energy.

"Everyone freeze! No one say or do anything." T-Bone ordered sharply. He moved slowly towards her tense body. "Easy Feral, it's alright. No ones going to hurt you anymore. The medics just want to help you." T-Bone coaxed softly as he gradually closed the distance between them. She sobbed for breathe as she stared wildly at him. Trembling, she retracted fangs and claws and let T-Bone gather her up in his arms and begin rubbing soothing circles down her back. "It's alright, you're going to be okay, I promise. Just take it easy." T-Bone soothed. Meanwhile, Razor sidled up to one of the medics and asked for a strong sedative. Carefully, he circled to her blind side and gently injected the medicine while T-Bone kept her distracted. Several minutes later, she slumped unconscious in his arms. He gently laid her on the stretcher the medics had wheeled close and covered her naked form with a blanket. Only then did all those present realize that they had witnessed first hand that Commander Feral was indeed female and was definitely not a kat.

"Alright Swat Kats, I'd appreciate it if you'd give me a statement about what happened here," Bastille sighed.

"Sure, no problem. Anything to help the enforcers." T-Bone smirked. But his face went quietly serious as they wheeled Feral out.

Calico Briggs was still reeling from the evenings shocking revelation. All this time no one had known that Commander Feral had been successfully carrying out a perfect charade, fooling all the katizens of Megakat City. If what the SWAT Kats had heard was true, she couldn't really fault Feral for her deception. But were there other secrets he, or rather she, been keeping from them? Mayor Manx was not going to be happy by these revelations and it was her sad duty to find out all the facts and present them to his honor by tomorrow before he heard about them on the news. And speaking of news, she had to spin big time to prevent the press from sniffing out that the affair with Feral was more than a simple kidnaping. She made it clear to all parties that had been on scene, that no one speak to the press and to keep Feral's true situation secret. She also made sure Feral was placed in a secure and private medical facility that specialized in her type of trauma.

She was exhausted by the time she made it home. T-Bone and Razor's statements about what happened in the warehouse to Feral was still too shocking for her to absorb. Until Commander Feral was able to tell her side of the story, they were left with only suspicions and heresy about what went on between the dead saber and Feral and what the Swat Kats had witnessed when she was rescued.

As she prepared for bed, her mind was still playing back the odd behavior of the SWAT Kats towards the commander. It wasn't like them to be so solicitous towards their sworn enemy. They seemed to have been very disturbed and upset by what had happened to her, dropping their constant animosity. She was even more shocked when she witnessed Feral letting T-Bone comfort her. Something more had happened between Feral and the Swat Kats, something they wouldn't tell the enforcers. She sighed, she was just going to have to wait and see if Feral recovered enough to talk to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SECRET LIFE OF AN ENFORCER**

CHAPTER 2 - Nightmares

Night of the rescue, two weeks earlier...

_She was soo tired, he'd been especially nasty to her today and her body bore the signs of his displeasure. He kept her energy levels low while keeping his at defense levels. It seemed her mate was finding fault with her more and more frequently as time went on. Her 18th birthing day was in a few days. After a year mated she had still not produced a cub and her mate's patience had grown thin. He beat and raped her regularly, she couldn't remember when she had a respite from his cruel treatment. She collapsed in exhaustion in the spare room's closet, the only place she'd found to get even a modicum of rest. _

_She woke to his shouts. He was drunk and she could hear him breaking furniture. She shrank further back into the closet and tried not to make a sound. She screamed when he ripped open the door and yanked her out tossing her to the floor. The beatings this time were so much worse. He'd broken a rib or two and her head, arms and legs throbbed. He had finally stormed out of the house and left her lying, bleeding on the floor. She realized that next time he could very well kill her. No matter how much she hurt, she had to get out now. Years later she no longer remembered how she had escaped, nor how long she had traveled before she came to Megakat City. _

Her mind was struggling to remember that that time was no more, that it was just a nightmare, that she had made a new life for herself far away from her tormentor. But as she fought to get away from the past a more recent memory slipped into her mind's eye with the image of her mate's blood stained visage leering at her, his torn throat plainly visible. He lurched towards her, _"What's the matter bitch? Don't you like your handiwork? Don't you realize you can never get rid of me. I will always be here because you belong to me and no one will ever have you" _he laughed obscenely reaching out to grab her. She screamed in terror trying desperately to get away from him.

The screams brought the on duty doctor and an orderly running to Commander Feral's room in the Kanler Abuse Treatment Center. Rushing into her room they found her pressed in the corner, screaming, her claws and fangs extended and her eyes glowing. She was obviously caught in the throes of a horrible nightmare. Her fearsome demeanor prevented them from approaching. They could only wait and gently call out to her trying to wake her from the grip of her dream.

Gradually she regained awareness of her surroundings. She was shaking and covered in a cold sweat, she felt nauseated. Dr. Sannen tried to approach her with a blanket to wrap around her but she immediately flinched and moved away from him, hissing. He stopped and waited.

"It's alright Commander. I'm not going to hurt you. You've just suffered a bad nightmare and are in shock right now. Please let me wrap this blanket around you and I can give you something to help relax you." He coaxed gently

"Stay away from me! She hissed again. Her heart was hammering in her chest, she felt sick and disoriented. She would not let any male get near her and continued to retreat from the doctor.

Sighing in frustration, Dr Sannen retreated and signaled to a female nurse to try to aid the patient. Nurse Barbet carefully approached the volatile Commander with the blanket and was relieved when Feral allowed her to wrap the blanket around her shoulders and pull it close. She spoke soothingly and rubbed the saber's back.

Feral relaxed slowly but watched the males in the room warily. After training herself to accept that not all males were like her mate, her efforts had been completely destroyed by her mate's return and the resumption of his cruel treatment of her. Despite his demise at her own paws, she couldn't shake her learned response to the approach of a male. She silently cursed her mate. How could she be Chief Enforcer if she couldn't abide males near her. For crying out loud, nearly all her enforcers were** male. **She hoped the doctors here could help her get over this.

She sighed as she realized her problem was worse than just going back to work. Though her energy had been released, in about two weeks she would need to do it again and a male was required. She huddled deeper into the blanket as the true seriousness of her predicament sank in. Goddess, it just couldn't get any worse.

The next day, an exhausted Chief Enforcer greeted the female doctor assigned to her case. Dr Genzer studied her tired patient with dismay. The Commander's sleep was continuously disrupted by nightmares featuring her deceased mate. The doctor knew they had to address the underlying cause of abuse before the saber before her could get any peace. This was to be their first session.

"I'm sorry you are having such a difficult time. You know you can take a sleep aid to allow you to get some rest. I really insist that you take it. Your mind can't deal objectively until it has received some much needed down time." she urged.

"I know, I just can't abide medication, especially sleep inducing ones. They always make me goofy and lose control." Feral grumbled

"We are not talking continuous use, only for a couple of nights so that you can get some much needed rest." Dr Genzer insisted.

"Crud, alright! Just for the next couple of nights, understand?" she snarled.

"Of course. When we're done here, I'll order a dose for you. Now let's talk a bit. I'm not going to force you to tell me your life story. What we'll do is just talk about anything you feel like getting out." Dr. Genzer coaxed

"I don't talk about personal matters." Feral mumbled.

"Actually that's true about most kats. But in your case, it's really important to open yourself up because hiding your trauma only allows it to fester. Life and work situations will cause it to come out at inappropriate times which could be embarrassing or down right dangerous when your attention cannot afford to be distracted. Releasing it gradually during these sessions will help believe me." she stated calmly. "Before we get started, can you tell me if your name is your true one?"

"Uh, well...Feral is my real last name, but my first name, I altered only a little to make it sound male. It's really Ulera." she said hesitantly.

"That's a beautiful name. I'll put that in your records. Now, tell me, what do you hope to get out of these sessions?" Dr Genzler asked seriously.

"I want to be able to work around males again. I need to get back to work!" Feral exclaimed.

"Okay, then that's what we'll work on. At your own pace, tell me what it is about males that really bothers you?" Dr Genzer began.

The session went on for an hour and left Feral weeping and wrung out. She was taken back to her room given lunch and the promised sleeping pill. After picking at her lunch with not much appetite, she made a face but took the pill and laid down to try and rest.

Present time...

By the end of the second week, Dr Genzer had helped her open up but still had not been able to overcome her aversion to males. The nightmares still dogged her sleep and to make matters worse Feral's energy levels were rising to uncomfortable levels. Dr Genzer was naturally concerned about her patient becoming a danger to everyone at the Center. In Feral's records, she had read the enforcer report of the incident that had brought her here. In it she'd noted that one male at least had been able to touch and comfort her. She made a call to the Deputy Mayor to ask about contacting this male for his help. Time was running out and something needed to be done immediately.

"Good morning, Deputy Mayor Brigg's office, how may I help you?" spoke the bright voice of the receptionist.

"Hello, this is Doctor Genzer of the Kanler Abuse Treatment Center. Would it be possible to speak with Ms Briggs? The matter is very urgent." she asked.

"Of course, doctor. Please hold while I see if the Deputy Mayor is free" the receptionist answered.

"Ms Briggs?" she called.

"Yes, Dorrie?" the Deputy Mayor's distracted voice answered.

"There is a Dr Genzer from the Kanler Abuse Treatment Center on line two. She says it's urgent she speak with you." Dorrie explained

"Oh, thank you. I'll take it. Please hold my other calls" she ordered

"Yes mamm." The receptionist hung up.

"Dr Genzer, what can I do for you?" Ms Briggs asked.

"I need to speak with you on an urgent matter concerning my patient, Commander Feral. I'm not certain this matter should be discussed on the phone." She explained.

"Hmmm...I see, well I think I can break away for a short time. You **do** mean now?" she asked

"Yes, if it is possible, Deputy Mayor. I know your time is tight but this is a matter of safety for all concerned and must be dealt with immediately." Dr Genzer apologized.

"Are we talking energy overload?" Ms Briggs asked cautiously

"I'm afraid so. Can I expect you soon?" She asked.

"Yes. I'll leave now. Should be there in about thirty minutes, alright?" Her mind speeding ahead.

"That will be fine, Ms Briggs. See you then." Dr Genzer thanked her and hung up.

A little more than thirty minutes later, Ms Briggs was sitting in front of Dr Genzer's desk.

"So what is the problem and what can I do to help you?" Callie asked getting right to the point.

"From your response on the phone, Ms Briggs, you are aware of the danger Commander Feral represent's when her energy levels get high. Her present problem is her inability of allowing any male to get close to her and, of course, to dump her energy she has to get very close indeed. I asked for your help because of your personal knowledge of the SWAT Kats." she explained.

"I see. It's the part of the report that stated T-Bone was able to get close to the Commander without her reacting badly?" She asked

"Yes, that's it exactly. Since you apparently have a friendly relationship with them, I was truly hoping you could convince the one called T-Bone to help. Near as I'm able to determine, there isn't much time left before the Commander loses control." she said worriedly

"I understand. I believe T-Bone will help, though I expect him to be uncomfortable about it. I will try to get hold of him right away and have him come see you." Callie was certain, based on what she had observed that day that T-Bone would agree to help.

"That will be great, Ms Briggs, thank you." Dr Genzer was relieved.

Callie went out to her car and wasted no time in contacting the SWAT Kats.

The night of the rescue, two weeks earlier...

Flying home, the SWAT Kats were unusually subdued. After arriving in the hanger they decided to do some repairs and reloading of the turbocat. They didn't talk much, each wrapped in their own troubled thoughts. They finished and went upstairs to wash up and get dinner. After ordering piazza, Jake grabbed a couple cold ones from the fridge and tossed one to Chance.

"Hey buddy, this thing with Feral got you by the tail?" Jake asked quietly.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to think. I mean, he's a she! And she's lied to everyone about who she is. But, I can sorta understand why she felt she had to, that bastard must have done some really terrible things to cause her to hide her gender." Chance looked at his partner with troubled eyes.

"I know Chance. I feel guilty about the way we've treated her all this time even though there was no way we could have known." Jake sighed heavily. "You know with her out of commission, the city is in real trouble now with Steel in charge. We'll have to step up our patrols to counteract anything that fool does much less what advantage the omegas will take."

"Crud, I didn't think about that. Feral may have been a pain in the ass at times, but she is a good enforcer commander." Chance shook his head.

"How do you feel about having to be intimate with her, Chance" Jake asked carefully. Concerned for his partner's mental well being.

"I don't know how I feel about it. Though it was necessary, I can't get over how strong an orgasm I had with her. Never experienced anything so intense before. It felt so strange laying with her and seeing the face of the Commander of the Enforcers. The whole thing is too weird for me to wrap my mind around." he shook his head in confusion.

"I don't know what to say to you Chance. You can't let it get to you though or it could effect your ability to concentrate and that could cost you your life." Jake worried

"You're right Jake. I'll try and put it aside but I know I won't be able to forget what happened." he sighed "For now let's just hit the hay. I'm really bushed."

Jake nodded agreement and they both headed to their rooms for some much needed sleep.

Present time...

The alarm rang out. Working nearby on a truck, Chance snaked a dirty paw out to snatch the phone from the wall.

"Yes Ms Briggs?" he said briskly

"T-Bone your assistance is needed at the Kanler Abuse Treatment Center" She said bluntly.

"Isn't that where you sent Feral?" Chance asked warily..

"Yes, it's Feral that needs you. I don't know exactly what happened that night between you two but it is because of that closeness that you are needed. Commander Feral is still unable to allow any male near her and her energy levels are high. Her doctor fears she is at the limit of her control and is concerned for the safety of everyone at the Center. I know it's lot to ask T-Bone but it seems you are the only one that can do this and avert a disaster." Callie pleaded urgently.

"I understand Ms Briggs. I'm not really certain Commander Feral will allow me close again, but I'm willing to try. Where is the center and who do I see?" Chance asked.

"Thank you T-Bone, I know this will not be easy for you." Callie said relieved he was willing. She gave him directions and the doctor's name then disconnected.

"What's up Chance" Jake asked as he stood nearby ready to leave if it was a call for help.

"It's Feral, she's having problems" Chance relayed what Callie had asked of him.

"Are you okay with this, buddy?" Jake watched his partner worriedly

"I have to be don't I! If I don't try she could wipe out an entire medical center, after that happens, I doubt she will ever recover. Then the city could very well decide to put her to death for being a danger to katkind." Chance growled in frustration.

"I'm sorry Chance. I know you don't really have a choice, I'm just worried about you too." Jake said concerned.

"I know Jake, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bite your head off. This is just so messed up." He hung his head a moment and sighed, then threw back his shoulders and headed for the hidden door to the hangar. "No point talking anymore about it. I've got to go, I'll see you later." Chance said as he disappeared down the hatch.

"Good luck, buddy" Jake murmured.

Many eyes followed the colorful figure as it strode purposefully towards the elevators at the Center. T-Bone ignored the looks and whispers, too wrapped in his anxious thoughts to pay any heed. _'God, I hope I can get her to let me near. I'll have to have sex with her again. I should be disgusted but I'm sort of excited that despite the situation I don't really mind doing this. It freaks me out that I'm even thinking of Feral that way, but damn it, nothing about her is what it's supposed to be.' _His thoughts broke off with the arrival of his floor. He walked down to the nursing station. A nurse looked up at him in surprise.

"I'm looking for Dr Genser, she's expecting me" T-Bone explained. The nurse told him to wait while she sought the doctor. A few minutes later, a slim female Persian came striding up to him.

"T-Bone, I'm Dr. Genser. Thank you for coming. Commander Feral is between sessions and resting so your timing is perfect." Dr Genser said relieved.

"I'm not sure what I can do, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help her, doc" T-Bone said quietly.

"That's all we can hope for sir, please follow me" with that the doctor led off down the hall at a brisk pace stopping at a locked door. "T-Bone, if things work out well I will leave you alone with her but the door will be unlocked. Please take all the time you need to help ease her. By the way, her real first name is Ulera. It might help for her to hear it. When you are through ask the nurses for me. I want to talk to you, alright?" she watched him closely.

"Sure doc, no problem." T-Bone said nervously.

The doctor looked in the viewing window for a moment then unlocked the door.

Lying on her side, Feral was stirring restlessly, moaning softly. T-Bone was shocked, she looked exhausted and wan. Her moaning was getting louder and more anguished. He moved to her side and gently lifted her into his arms. Speaking softly he said nonsense things hoping she recognized the sound of his voice from before.

The nightmares didn't end, they wound around her like a noose choking her. She saw **Him **there in her mind, mocking her, his body pressing her brutally to the bed, ripping her, making her scream and cry in pain. She beat at him and he laughed. She screamed and fought her way towards consciousness, her heart hammering, body cold and shaking, but something was different. She was being held against a strong chest and the voice gently calling to her was strangely familiar. She blinked her eyes open and beheld T-Bone. She stared at him in disbelief.

T-Bone watched anxiously as her eyes opened and focused on him. Her eyes still held some of the terror of her nightmare. It tore at him to see such fear in her face and feel her body shake and her heart beat a frantic tattoo against his chest. He continued to caress her back and speak soothingly, trying desperately to calm her.

Realizing this was the tom who had been so gentle with her on that terrible day, she wrapped her arms around him and began to sob in relief. He returned her hug and rubbed his face against hers to try to comfort and encourage her release of emotions. Dr Genser signaled to him that he was doing the right thing and to continue, she would leave them alone for now.

T-Bone leaned back against the wall and cradled the sobbing saber in his arms. He knew there wasn't much he could do but let her cry her pain out. It took a little while, she had a lot of hurt built up, but soon the crying slowed then stopped. She pushed away from him and he let her.

"I'm sorry for doing that" she said embarrassed.

"Why? You obviously really needed to do that. It's bad to hold so much inside." T-Bone said quietly.

"I...well, thank you, I guess" she said uncertainly. She really didn't know how to act around him. He was a SWAT Kat, the bane of her existence as an enforcer and yet he was also a male. A male she felt safe being near for the first time in her life. Her emotions were thoroughly confused. And then there was her problem that needed a male to solve.

As if reading her mind, the male in question began to gently stroke her paw, not making any move to touch any further than that. It felt good, but still she was nervous.

"It's okay, we'll take it slow. I won't do anything you don't want to do. All you have to say is no when it gets too much for you. Normally, I'd get to know you better before becoming intimate but unfortunately there's no choice. For everyone's safety we have to do this." T-Bone soothed gently. He paused for a moment and then stood up facing her.

"I have an idea I think you will enjoy very much. I'm guessing that you haven't been given much control over sexual situations because of your energy release needs which leaves you at the mercy of a male. Well here's your chance to be in control. Now here's what I'm going to do. I'm taking my clothes off and laying down on the bed. I'll leave it to you when your clothes come off and let you explore my body to your heart's content. I won't raise a hand to touch you until you wish me too. How does that sound to you?" T-Bone smiled encouragingly.

She stared at him in stunned amazement, was he serious? "I'm not sure about this..." she said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, it's going to be alright." T-Bone began stripping his G-suit off. She watched unwillingly. As each piece of clothing was taken off, she could see the rippling muscles of his broad chest and powerful arms and equally powerful legs. As he finished undressing her eyes zeroed in on his, at present, soft genitals and felt her face blush with heat. Smiling at her, T-Bone moved to the bed and laid on his back, his arms at his side. She stared at this really magnificent male for several minutes before slowly approaching the bed.

Hesitantly, she began stroking her fingers down his chest, slowly exploring his hard muscles, passing her paw down his flat stomach and stopping before reaching his sex that was beginning to show interest. She stared at it fascinated but continued her perusal of his body. His fur felt wonderful to her fingers and she began to enjoy caressing it over and over. She then lowered her face to his chest and inhaled his musky male scent, it stirred her senses making her body tingle. Feeling a deep need to get even closer she stripped her clothes off then slide her body over his and began rubbing their bodies together. T-Bone ached to move, all her touches and now her possession of his body were making it nearly impossible for him to remain still. He was afraid to speak in case he spooked her.

Feral had been avoiding looking into his face, but now that she was laying on him and he had not done anything about it she felt safe to study his features even though part of it was covered by a mask. He had a strong face, she wished she could see his eyes. Slowly, she lowered herself and rubbed her cheek against his. Carefully, he gently licked her face. She startled and raised up to stare at him. He smiled warmly back. Fascinated by his generous mouth she tentatively kissed him. It was nice and she tried it again this time letting him lead the way. Taking his time, he kissed her gently at first and, as she consented, more intensely.

She'd never experienced anything so intensely wonderful before and wanted more of it. She kissed him back with an intense passion that caused them both to moan and writhe their bodies together. She could feel him responding firmly against her stomach. She thought she should be afraid of what that hardness meant, but not this time, this time she felt an urgent desire for his possession. The need burned through her taking her fear away with it.

"I want you!" she barely breathed her desire.

"Ulera, are you sure?" he panted, he wanted her but needed to make sure she was ready to accept him.

"Oh yes, I'm certain! You make me feel things I never thought possible. Please show me how wonderful it can be like you did that first time" she pleaded.

"You'll only know pleasure never pain from me" T-Bone quietly assured her. Gently lifting her body a little, he shifted himself until he was positioned correctly compensating for the fact that she was so much bigger than he. "Okay, you still control the action here. Lower yourself onto me slowly until you are comfortable. You'll know what to do next." he smiled at her.

Eyeing him in excitement as she followed his instructions she felt incredible as his velvety hardness speared her insides without pain, only an intense fullness. Once seated she began a slow rocking motion. T-Bone couldn't control the moan of pleasure and it pleased and encouraged her to pick up the pace. They were soon soaring higher and higher, her body beginning to glow brightly. As the pressure increased to intense levels, her energy flowed through T-Bone's body making him even harder as they raced to completion. It burst over them like a waterfall, pulsing over and over for several minutes and finally letting go. They collapsed in a sweaty heap, hearts racing.

T-Bone was the first to recover, careful not to spook her, he gently caressed her back. She responded lazily by licking his face. He chuckled at her sated response. He was relieved that he had been successful in overcoming her fear and releasing her energy safely. "Someone seems to be pleased with herself."

"Oh, you are so different from all the males I have known. So gentle, such an incredible lover. I am very grateful to you." she purred with pleasure.

"You are very welcome, Ulera. It will be my pleasure to help you when you need me again." he purred back at her.

She sighed, "I wish it were possible for you to stay with me while I sleep. I think you might keep the nightmares at bay."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't too, but, hey, I can stay for a little while right now so you can get some rest if you'd like? You look very tired." He murmured

"I am" she sighed heavily, "Thank you, I appreciate it." They rolled till they lay side by side, T-Bone grabbed a sheet and covered them both. She snuggled against his chest and closed her eyes. He continued to caress her shoulders soothingly as he felt her ease into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE SECRET LIFE OF AN ENFORCER COMMANDER**

Chapter 3: Return To Duty

He lay with her for a couple of hours, then sighing T-Bone carefully slipped from the bed and gently covered her. He stared down at her for a few minutes. _"Her face is my hated enemy, but her heart and mind is so far away from that persona that she is a completely different person. I'm not seeing her at her best of course and I don't know if it is pity I feel or the beginning of something else. Crud! What a mess I'm in. Well, leave it for now, I need to go see Dr. Genser. I just hope the doc can help Ulera get back to work before Steele wrecks complete havoc with the enforcers."_ Sighing again, he quietly gets dressed and leaves.

At the nurses station he asks for Dr. Genser. Nurse Menlo directs him to go to the second floor, room 205. T-Bone thanks her, a few minutes later he is entering the indicated room. The doctor's assistant greets him and asks that he wait a moment while she sees if the doctor is free. Minutes later, the doctor, herself comes out to see him and quickly ushers him into her office.

"Thank you for giving me your time, T-Bone" she said sitting down behind her desk.

"Sure thing doc. But what did you need to see me for?" T-Bone settled in a chair in front of her desk and cocked his head in puzzlement.

"You are in a unique position to observe Ulera in an intimate and personal way that no one else can. You are able to give me a more in-depth point of view of her feelings and behavior." She said earnestly.

"I'm not so sure if I'm that good a judge of how she's feeling doc" T-Bone squirmed uncomfortably.

"Oh, I think you know more than you realize. Relax T-Bone! I'll just ask you some questions and you answer to the best of your ability. Anything you say is strictly confidential and will be a great help towards her recovery." Dr. Genser assured him.

"Okay. I'll do my best. Anything to get that haunted look from her eyes and help her get back to the job she loves." T-Bone agreed.

For the next hour, T-Bone felt like he had had his brain picked clean. The doctor had asked dozens of questions on Ulera's body language, how she reacted to him, what she said and how he solved the problem of her fear of being touched by a male. Lastly, she asked how he, himself, felt about the situation he found himself in. This part was difficult to explain since it was tied to his real identity, so he was unable to clearly tell the doctor the underlying reason he had not liked the Chief Enforcer. But he was able to express his self doubts and new feelings for the real person known as Ulera.

"Thank you, T-Bone. You have been extremely helpful. Now I have a clearer idea of how best to treat Ulera. As for your feelings in this matter, I can only offer this advice. Go slow! Examine all your dealings with her from now on. Beware of becoming too emotionally involved until she is healed enough to know her own mind before pursuing anything more serious if that ends up being what happens between you. Your public personas, as perceived by the katizins of this city, will prevent you from showing any kind of attachment and that alone could put a strain on her recovery because of the need for secrecy. So, please for the sake of both of you, be careful! All right?" She cautioned.

"I understand doctor. I don't want to do anything that can make her situation worse. I'll try to keep too much of my emotions from getting involved, except what's needed to earn her trust. At this time it seems I will be the only male that will be able to get close to her to dump her energy when she needs to." T-Bone asserted.

"I'm afraid you may be right, T-Bone. At least, for the time being." Dr. Genser agreed. She again thanked him, gave him her contact numbers and finally released him. It was already late afternoon by the time he finally returned to their secret hangar. He quickly stripped his G-suit off and put on his coveralls. Returning to the garage, he found Jake just finishing the last vehicle.

"Sorry I was gone so long, buddy" Chance helped put away tools and close up the yard and garage.

"That's okay, Chance. How did it go?" Jake asked. Chance gave an abbreviated version of the day's events.

"The docs right, be careful of letting your compassion get you in too deep" Jake cautioned.

"Yeah, yeah! I know, Jake. Let's just drop it now, okay? I'm hungry! What's it going to be piazza or Chinese?" He moved towards the stairs to their living quarters.

"I don't know, how about we flip a coin" Jake laughed. Chance laughed too and pulled a coin from his pocket.

**A month later...**

The past month had been filled with tears, screams, violent bouts of anger, swings of depression and happiness, baring her soul until she felt raw, in short, pure hell. But now here she stood with her release papers and a stronger sense of self esteem. She still suffered nightmares but they were fewer and less intense. But most importantly, she was able to interact with males without flinching, cowering, or attacking partly thanks to the occasional visits and power dumping by a certain SWAT Kat. And, though her spirit had taken a beating, it had survived the fires and was stronger for it.

With a sigh of relief and pleasure, she stepped down the steps of the clinic and headed for the taxi waiting to take her home. She planned to clean her apartment, restock groceries, catch up her bookkeeping and generally get her life back to a semblance of normalcy. It was Friday and on Monday she would don her uniform and walk back into her office and wrest control back from that fool Steele. She knew she was in for long days undoing the mess he was sure to have made of her files and mission records.

The only dark side to her optimism was the fact that many of her enforcers, if not all of them by now, knew that she wasn't what she pretended to be. She'd discussed this with Dr. Genser on how she needed to approach this problem. Dr. Genser understood that full disclosure was not a safe nor politically wise option. She suggested that Ulera hold a special meeting with all her command officers and find out what the mood of her troops was before making any decisions on what action to take. She also suggested that the Commander include the Deputy Mayor since Ms Briggs was already aware of Feral's situation. Feral had to agree that Dr. Genser's advice was sound.

As soon as she had returned home, Feral called her faithful Sergeant and had him notify all division commanders of a meeting to be held in her conference room at 1000 hrs, Monday morning. The Sergeant snapped his acknowledgment and ended the call with a warm '_Glad you are well again and anxious to see you once more at work' _with an embarrassed thank you from the Commander. Pleased, she quickly got busy setting her life back in order.

Monday morning, shift change, the Chief Enforcer of Megakat City strode through the main doors of Enforcer Headquarters. The constant buzz of the intake area ceased at the sight of her commanding form striding across the foyer for the elevators. She ignored the stunned looks of the enforcers and muttered oaths of the prisoners and was very glad the elevator arrived immediately whisking her up to her tower offices. Her secretary looked up with a surprised gasp and a belated greeting. Feral merely nodded and continued on into her inner sanctum, growling at the sight of the arrogant Lt Commander Steele with his boots on the desk looking through a file.

Steel looked up at the door's sudden opening. He squeaked a shocked 'Commander,' nearly falling backward as he jerked his boots off the desk and shot to his feet. "Sir...or ah...Mamm?" he stuttered uncertain what to call the Commander now.

"At ease, Steele, and it's still Sir. I have a meeting with all division commanders scheduled for 1000 this morning until then brief me on what has been going on since my absence" she ordered. Still shaken, Steele quickly filled the Commander in on the ongoing projects, missions, and current orders he had implemented.

Grunting in annoyance, she found too many of his orders were unnecessary or misleading busy work taking valuable time away from the real needs of the city. Sighing she immediately began detailing orders countermanding many of Steele's ill conceived plans. She dismissed him to begin implementing her orders and worked diligently until the meeting.

Her Sergeant knocked and poked his head in to tell her that everyone had arrived for the meeting. She acknowledged his warning and stopped him from leaving with a brief order. "Sergeant, a moment please." He came in the office and waited patiently for her to continue. "I would like you to attend this meeting as well. In the days to come, I may need to rely on you more than being just my assistant" she sighed uncomfortably. Though she could now stand for males to be near her, she was still a little uneasy in their presence. Her sergeant though, was someone she never felt nervous around and found that was still true. She knew that she was going to need a steadying presence near her when events became tense and she started to lose control. " We need to talk in depth after the meeting so that I can explain your additional duties and answer any other questions you may have. Alright?" she asked him quietly. "As you wish sir" he answered simply. Still a bit nervous, she nodded and led the way to the conference room.

As she stepped into the room, outwardly she displayed only a calm exterior inside her stomach had butterflies. Moving to the head of the table, she studied each face to gage their mood. Their expressions spanned the spectrum from curious, uncertain, blank, suspicious, calm, and disturbed. Their very presence made her want to run screaming from the room and she had to expend all her will power to stand firm and wrestle her fear to the ground and stamp on it. There were at least four other females in the room and that helped her a little.

"This meeting is to answer any questions you have about me, what the rumors are floating around and to give me your impressions of the lower ranks mood. First however, I will give you some background on who I really am and what brought me to Megakat City and the enforcers. Some of what I must say is extremely painful for me. I may become upset and have to pause and I may start to glow. Please do not be alarmed, stay seated, do not interrupt, and hold your questions till the end" she stated calmly, pleased her voice did not shake.

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out then began to speak. When she reached some of the more brutal parts (rapes, broken bones, beatings, deprivation), she was forced to stop and turn her back to them. She trembled and did some deep breathing exercises until she was calmer then turned back around and continued on. A half hour later she finished but was too tense to sit even though she was drained emotionally. The worst was yet to come. "Now I will answer your questions" she said carefully.

Many of the faces had varying degrees of horror, sorrow, pity and righteous anger, and a few showed a fear of me. After a moments silence and some clearing of throats, my senior officer finally asked a question.

"Commander, I'm sure all here agree that your earlier life was horrific and your understandable reaction and subsequent killing of your former tormenter was justified. My only concern now is how do we treat you? I mean to say, do we continue to behave towards you as before or will there be some need for change? After all, you are a very dangerous feline not counting that you are female" Colonel Stanlore queried cautiously.

"I understand your trepidation, Stanlore. My species can be extremely dangerous but, with the exception of my ex-mate, we are generally a peaceful race. Our energy is used for defense purposes only. However, I have never used my abilities in the 12 years I've lived in Megakat City. No matter how dangerous the situation I've never once used my abilities to defend myself." I stated firmly.

"Yes sir, we know. However, that was because you were hiding yourself. Now you don't have to. How will that change things between us and you?" Colonel Stanlore insisted.

"There's where you are wrong. It is not safe for my true identity to be known. I'm sure Ms Briggs will agree, that the katizens of this city would be shocked and fearful if they were aware of my true abilities. Although, you'd think they'd be hardly bothered considering all the strange things that happen around here. It may well be that they will accept me eventually, but I think that should be done gradually not dumped in their laps abruptly." I looked to Ms Briggs for collaboration.

"Commander Feral is correct. When her identity was revealed during the incident, I made sure that the public nor the media ever got wind of it. Her time in the treatment center was kept strictly hushed up and if I am not mistaken, you here have kept it within these walls as well?" Ms Briggs glanced around the table for confirmation.

"You are correct Ms Briggs. Until we knew more of what went on, all of us gave strict orders that what had been seen or heard would not be passed beyond these walls on pain of some dire consequences for the offender. So far that seems to have worked. We've not heard anything from outside about the incident and only speculation about the Commander's absence. Most troops seem to think that the SWAT Kats had injured her in some way and that's why she hadn't been seen. We thought it best to allow that little misinformation to circulate. Made it easier all around. Generally, the troops all think you were hospitalized and are now back. There is a general feeling of relief from all quarters that you are back in the saddle again" Colonel Bronsen reported.

"That is really good to know. I appreciate what you've done to keep this quiet. For all here, I will continue to present a male persona. Continue to treat me as you had before. The only difference is I require a male every two weeks to rid my body of excess energy. For the time being, the SWAT Kat known as T-Bone is willing to do this. We will be very discreet." I concluded. "Are there any more concerns?

"Yes, I have one sir!" came a query from one of my female colonels. "If your power is that strong, why couldn't you use it discreetly to help defend against those damn omegas? We might actually succeed in defeating them permanently at last" she urged.

"I agree with Colonel Faust, sir. Your energy might be able to prevent those creeps from trashing most of the city every time. We'd be happy to spin the true as it were whenever you use your abilities." Colonel Bronsen nodded.

Staring around the table, she saw general agreement on this plan of action. She was surprised and warmed by their ready acceptance of her and their willingness to have her as a secret weapon.

"I must admit to being surprised and pleased by your acceptance of me and I think your idea has great merit. I think, though, we should play that by ear and see how it goes before I take a definite active participation as a...uh...secret weapon. Are there anymore concerns?" I asked

"Should the troops be let in on this secret? After all, if you do end up using your powers, they will need to be part of your shield against outsiders knowing about you" Colonel Stanlore questioned.

"Well the public will eventually know. I don't think we can keep it secret for too long but I agree with you, perhaps it would be wise that the troops be informed as well as carefully instructed that this must be kept in house. However, the only thing they need to know is about my abilities but nothing about the incident, my species or my sex. You may tell them an accident gave me the ability to absorb energy. Do you agree?" I insisted.

Everyone thought about that for a few minutes and then all heads nodded. Ms Briggs agreed that this was the best decision that could be made under the circumstances. She demanded, however, that if there was an incident involving my powers, she was to be informed immediately. All were in agreement and, to my relief, that ended the meeting. The results were far better than I had dreamed they would be.

I returned to the my office with the Sergeant trailing behind me. He quietly closed the door and came to stand at ease in front of my desk. I studied him for a moment, gathering my thoughts.

"Sergeant, there is one thing I didn't tell everyone in there. Due to the trauma I suffered, I have difficulties being near males. The therapy I underwent has eased that condition but not eliminated it. Because I trusted you before the incident, I find I am able to tolerate your presence. This is very good for an important reason. There will be times when an incident will hit close to the traumas of my past. I may lose control. You'll know this because I'll begin to glow, my eyes return to their normal appearance and I will display my fangs and claws. Your job is to quietly and carefully get close to me and talk me down, give me something else to focus on. However, under no circumstances get any closer than an arms length and never touch me. If you aren't able to bring me under control then don't hesitate to summon T-Bone. He is the only male at this time who can physically touch and calm me.

"It will be my proud duty to aid you whenever you may need it, sir, have no fear" the Sergeant vowed sturdily. "I'm just glad you are sitting in that seat again, though I must admit this situation with a SWAT Kat could become very awkward" he worried.

"Yes, I am aware of that. It may become even more awkward if he and I should become more than casually involved. But we will deal with that when the time comes. No sense borrowing trouble, but I thank you for your concern. You are dismissed and thank you for your support!" I said warmly. He merely smiled, nodded, did a smart about turn and departed. Now I can finally return to my work with a calmer mind. The future looked brighter for the first time in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE SECRET LIFE OF AN ENFORCER COMMANDER**

Chapter 4: A Possible Plan

Turmoil escaped from prison today and vanished completely. Though a thorough search was initiated there were no traces of how or who had helped her. I resigned myself to waiting for her to make a grand appearance soon but was surprised that nothing happened for weeks. Her disappearance was overshadowed by yet another escape, this time it was Hard Drive. He too was mysteriously aided and then disappeared.

By now I was becoming suspicious that these escapes were connected somehow, but still could not find the link and time was passing with no trace of either omega.

Barely two weeks later, an alarm went out from Pumadyne, of course it's the perfect target. You'd think they'd find a way to fix their constant security problems. Anyway, I rushed over there with a squad of enforcer choppers. We arrived in time to chase after Chop Shop as he made off with a new prototype flying tank. Though huge and unwieldy, he still managed to out maneuver us and using the new weapons systems on board, he wiped the sky of choppers. I was about to call up more back up when the SWAT Kats showed up.

"Hey Feral, need a little help" he quipped.

I snarled in the radio at him to back off but as usual, he ignored me and I had to watch in annoyance as he engaged the creep in a dog fight.

After trading blows back an forth for a few minutes, Razor rather handily knocked the behemoth from the sky where it splatted down and trashed a huge section of roadway. T-Bone waggled the wings of the turbo cat at me then, as typical, flew off leaving me another mess to clean up.

It wasn't till later that I discovered another crime had been committed while all of us were dealing with Chop Shop. It was while I was viewing the damage my Sergeant rushed up to me.

"Commander, I am afraid something else happened while we were chasing Chop Shop's tail. Someone else stole the plans for that prototype. I suspect it was Hard Drive." he stated glumly.

"Crud, what is going on here. These two have never worked together before" I fumed.

"Sir, are you sure they were working together or did one take advantage of the other?" the Sergeant ventured.

"No, it's a little too convenient for the both of them to be stealing at the same time. One the plans the other the prototype. No something is going on and we have to find out quickly." I was worried that something big was going down that threatened all our lives.

I was even more certain of it when a report from Alkatraz Prison notified us of Dr Viper's escape a few weeks later. I had several of my special ops digging in the criminal underground to all their contacts trying to get a handle on what I was certain was a conspiracy among the omegas. But they were coming up empty. I was so concerned that I actually brought the subject up during my regular visits by T-Bone.

At least twice monthly, T-Bone secretly enters my apartment around midnight to lay with me. This night was no exception and as I lay sated and relaxed, I stopped him from departing.

"T-Bone please stay a moment" I quietly asked. He and I got along so easily that I sometimes tended to forget his vigilante status. We still kept our emotional distance though it seemed that that was beginning to change.

"What's up?" looking concerned as he reseated himself next to me on the bed.

"You've heard about the various escapes of Turmoil, Dr. Viper, and Hard Drive and of course you were there when Chop Shop caused trouble right?" I eyed him closely.

"Yeah we've been monitoring your channels. Razor and I have been trying to find them when we go out on patrol but they seemed to have gone to ground rather thoroughly. Only Chop Shop seems to have popped up. We think something big is going down" T-Bone echoed my concern.

"Well, unfortunately, Hard Drive showed up too and stole the prototypes plans and I'm afraid I agree with you that something very bad is coming down. Unfortunately, none of my spies have been able to ferret out what's going on. What is unusual is that all their weasels have become very closed mouthed."

"Okay that definitely isn't good" he sighed "All we can do is wait and see and be as prepared as we can be. Razor is even now developing some new weapons hoping to counteract anything they come up with." He paused and looked at me appraisingly.

"What?" I said, puzzled by the look on his face.

"Razor and I believe it may take all of us working together to defeat what seems to be a major offensive by the omegas. To that end, we feel you should be training to fine tune your energy into a directed weapon instead of a defensive spray of power that takes out everything rather than your specific target. If you are willing, I could take you out away from prying eyes and help you experiment safely. Want to give it a go?" he asked seriously.

I stared at him in surprise. To tell the truth, I hadn't even thought of fine tuning my power so that I might have some control over it as a weapon. His idea had a lot of merit and considering the probable danger facing us, one I could not ignore.

"You're right. It's not something I even considered but now that you brought it up, I think we should do this soon. How about we go out about 7pm each evening and most of the weekends if we both can manage it?" I suggested.

"Okay" he nodded "I think it best if we meet at Megakat Park then head out on my cyclotron for the desert. Agreed?" he asked as he got up to leave.

"Agreed!" I said decisively. I couldn't resist looking at his fine backside as he dressed and, giving me a kiss, departed. I felt better having some kind of plan, I just hope it will be enough.

Arriving at the hangar sometime later T-Bone could see that Razor was still up working on one of his projects. Parking the cyclotron, he sauntered up to him.

"Hey buddy, don't you think you should knock off and get some sleep?" he yawned and stretched as he sought to coax Razor to quit for the night. If left on his own, he had the tendency to work till he dropped.

Growling irritably, Razor ignored his partner and continued piecing together some odd looking equipment. Sighing and knowing there was no dealing with him in this kind of mood, T-Bone continued to his locker and changed his clothes. Walking back to his partner he watched him for a few minutes then shook his head and went upstairs to bed.

The next morning, Chance got up and as he passed Jake's room, he found his partner fully dressed and snoring atop his bed. Smiling in amusement, he left him alone and went downstairs to make coffee. Some 20 minutes later, Jake came stumbling into the kitchen hunting for his fix of the morning. Chance was sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Morning Jake, when did you finally crash?" Chance asked shaking his head at Jake's rumpled appearance.

"Ah, about 4am" he grumbled. "And how was your evening with Ulera?"

"The usual, except before I could leave she wanted to talk to me about the sudden omega activity

and her fear that something bad was going to happen. I told her you and I were also concerned. The discussion gave me the chance to bring up training her power into a weapon." Chance added.

"How'd she take it" Jake asked more alert and interested.

"She was surprised. Said she never even thought about doing something like that. I suggested taking her out to the desert and experimenting. She agreed. Whenever we're able to get free we plan to go most evenings and weekends to try and train her" Chance said.

"Aw right! While you do that, I'll keep making new weapons" Jake said pleased with the outcome.

"Sounds like a plan! He paused his brow knitted in thought. "If she gets control of her power the next thing we need to do is put together a special forces team consisting of enforcers, her, and us. Then we have to hope we get enough time to train together" Chance sighed worriedly.

"You're right there, buddy! Such a team may be the only chance we got against whatever plot these creeps have planned. When are you going to tell her about it?" Jake asked

"Only after she can prove she can use her power as a weapon otherwise we are going to have to come up with something else and frankly, I have no clue what that would be" Chance shook his head.

"Don't borrow trouble, Chance. One thing at a time, let's see how she does before we worry about anything else" Jake cautioned, trying to be upbeat.

"Yeah, okay! Let's get to work, Jake. Those cars aren't going to get done by themselves" Chance placed his cup in the sink and headed downstairs to the garage. Jake sighed, did the same with his cup and followed his partner to start the work day.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE SECRET LIFE OF AN ENFORCER COMMANDER**

Chapter 5: Preparing for War

"_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" _T-Bone thought and winced as yet another group of targets and a few boulders turned to ash. Twenty-five feet in front of him, Ulera dropped to her knees in disgust and exhaustion. They had been in the desert for two hours now. He carefully walked up to her and placed a commiserating paw on her shoulder. "Well we didn't think it would be easy the first time out. Are you able to feel how the power is flowing through you?" T-Bone asked carefully.

Worn out, she rasped "It overwhelmingly feels soo good that it's difficult to hold it back and only allow a small portion to escape. I've never been allowed to let my power come up to this level before."

"I can't begin to understand what that must feel like to you" He shook his head in frustration and thought for few minutes. "Maybe you need to just let go right now until you are used to the feel of all that energy. Once you are used to that then it might be easier to control."

Ulera looked up at him considering his words. "Perhaps you're right. For the next few days, I'll do that a few times. I might be able to tolerate withholding some of it. I just hope there's enough time for me to learn this" she sighed. "You shouldn't be around when I'm using that much power and don't come to me next week. Wait until I contact you."

"Check!" He agreed then helped her to her feet. "We can't worry if there's time, it has to be done. We just hope for the best. So are you ready to leave?" T-Bone asked.

"Yes. I'm tired and there is nothing more that can be done today" Ulera headed for the cyclotron. T-Bone followed and moments later they sped through the desert back to Megakat City.

An hour later...

T-Bone tirededly stripped off his G-suit and slipped on jeans and T-shirt. Shutting off the lights, he headed upstairs to their apartment. Jake was slumped on the couch watching David Litterbin on the TV. He looked up as Chance walked in and plopped down in the tattered chair nearby.

"Well? How'd it go?" Jake asked

"A disaster! The energy just pours out of her in a wall of destructive force. She said she just wasn't used to that much power pouring through her because her mate had prevented it." Chance sighed. "We decided to hold off anymore attempts and let her get used to handling that much energy. When she thinks she can get some kind of control over it, she'll call me."

"Does all that energy pouring out cause her pain?" Jake asked in concern.

"Actually, it feels too good. Her words not mine." Chance blushed a little in embarrassment. Jake grinned at his partner's discomfiture.

"Okay! How long did she think she could be ready?" Jake continued.

Sighing again and leaning back staring at the ceiling, Chance grimaced "Maybe about two weeks." Rubbing his face, he climbed to his feet again. "I'm going to bed. I'm bushed. You coming?" Yawning, Jake nodded and followed his partner upstairs.

In the desert, a week later...

Oh Goddess, it's taken me days to get used to all that energy. It feels so delicious that it has been difficult to concentrate on focusing it. But now I think I'm ready to give it a try so concentrating on the group of targets Razor had set up, I press my paws together and point forward with them. My whole body feels alight as the energy pulses within me. With an effort of will I attempt to focus it down through my paws and moments later, I am rewarded with a narrow beam that disintegrates two of the targets. 'Yes' I shout with glee. I spend the next hour fine tuning my control until I'm too tired to continue. I leave for home feeling triumphant. I can't wait to inform T-Bone of my success.

When I arrive to work on Monday morning, my need to inform T-Bone about the past weekend's success is immediately thwarted by an unexpected visitor. It is Police Commissioner Henderfield who is pacing my office in obvious agitation. This is not good. His face is grim as he briefs me on a chilling report he'd received the night before. It seems the local gang that is known for gunrunning has received a paid request for some major munitions from an unknown party. The police got wind of it through an unlikely source. Seems a supplier got spooked about a large order he received for explosives and got cold feet. When the police checked into it, they were appalled by what they had been able to find out.

"It seems this unknown party is getting funds for their munition orders by forced prostitution. Young females around the age of 16-19 yrs old are being snatched around the poorer parts of the city and are being forced to prostitute themselves in small hidden brothels. The money from these poor kids is being funneled back to whoever is running things." Commissioner Henderfield said in anger and disgust. "We are handing this off to you due to the alarming amount and type of munitions being purchased. I'm afraid it sounds like someone is planning a war."

I feel a cold chill race down my spine. 'So that is what the missing omegas have planned.' I shudder with apprehension as I gather as much information I can from Henderfield. He promises to forward all the data they've collected so far and to keep my office informed as their investigation continues. I thank him and escort him out. I ask my secretary to alert all section heads to attend an emergency meeting in an hour in my conference room. Returning to my office, I decide that the SWAT Kats needed to be included in this session as well. T-Bone had given me a personal communicator to reach him when I need to and I quickly made contact. He was understandably suspicious, but when I gave him a bare bones description of the problem he agreed quickly.

The meeting was a grim affair. After getting over the surprise at seeing the SWAT Kats attending, I briefed everyone on the probable disaster heading our way. Exclamations of anger and fear erupted after that announcement. T-Bone's gruff voice cut through the noise and silenced everyone.

"So it's like we thought. The omegas may be planning a major offensive against the city?" T-Bone intoned gravely.

"Yes, it certainly looks that way, though there is still not enough information to know for certain. However, until we know more, it's best we plan for the worst case scenario." I said soberly. "The police are trying hard to pin down any leads to the gunrunners. Our only connection so far is the supplier who backed out. They are also trying to follow the money path back to the prostitute angle. The only thing we can do on our end is to try and track the munitions, increase training of special elite squads, and step up patrols. Now this is what I'd like each of you to do..." I gave each section head their instructions, answered questions, then dismissed them. T-Bone and Razor, however, followed me back to my office. They obviously had something more on their minds. I closed the door behind us and faced them.

"Okay, Ulera. How is your progress coming with controlling your energy?" T-Bone asked immediately.

"I finally succeeded and was going to inform you today before this happened." I assured him. Though my accuracy still needs some polishing, I feel competent enough to consider my energy a viable weapon.

"Good. We were waiting to see if you'd be successful and now that you are we have a plan in mind. Instead of a large force, a small highly skilled attack squad could do the job better at a lower cost of life and property. What we propose is a squad made up of us, you, and one of your black op teams. We would train secretly. Being a small, mobile team will enable us to infiltrate and destroy from within."

"Yeah, once we find out where they are hiding, that is" Razor shook his head in frustration.

"It sounds like a good plan. Let me review my teams to see which one will work the best. Where do you plan to do the training that will be secure enough?" I asked.

T-Bone shrugged "Hey, the desert's worked so far. Most discrete place I can think of unless you have a better idea?"

I thought about that for a minute but could find nothing wrong with the idea. "You're right it is the best place, nothing else comes to mind."

"Good! Then we should get started this Saturday" he said decisively.

I nodded my agreement and they both left. I turned and stared out the window at the city below. 'Where were our enemies hiding? Would we find them before their plans reached fruition?' I felt a grim foreboding as I returned to my desk and began sifting through my files for the perfect team.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE SECRET LIFE OF AN ENFORCER COMMANDER**

Chapter 6: Old Memories

It's Saturday morning and the sun is just rising overhead. Each member of the Black Ops team is getting used to working with the SWAT Kats and my unusual power. My ability to fire energy bolts startled my elite team at first but it wasn't long before everyone was able to work together.

After working out for a few hours, the team was able to work together smoothly. Since everyone was an expert fighter, we only needed to adjust our many styles into a cohesive whole. We split our separate ways satisfied. A few more practice sessions should ensure that we will be ready for anything.

A week later the police finally get a solid lead. I'm invited along for the sting operation they've been working concerning the prostitute ring funding the gunrunners. Midday is chosen for the assault since the brothel occupants would be sleeping. We weren't interested in busting the Johns. It's the Madam and her guards we're after.

The police surround the rather posh looking home in an upscale neighborhood. I stand directly behind the pair of detectives in command of the operation. The signal is given and we charge into a well appointed living space and spread out. Within moments, the Madam and her guards are captured. Screams and curses permeate the air as police officers burst into bedrooms. I'm with two officers as we slam open a door of a room we've discovered just off the dining room. The sight that greets us turns our stomachs. The young calico female, looking to be no more than 16, is huddled on the bed. A brutish, powerful male is hovering over her, a whip in his paw. The bloody marks on her body were a testament to the male's skill.

As the officer's with me slammed the perp against the wall and handcuffed him, I felt my mind slide back to that moment when a similar powerful male stood over me with his claws extended, blood dripping from them. My blood!

The memory gripped me and suddenly I was screaming in terror and fear, my body glowing with the power I now store up due to the training sessions. All I could think of at that moment was defending myself from my mate's cruel treatment. Some small part of my mind was trying to tell me what I was experiencing was not real but I couldn't seem to break through the flashback.

The terrified scream of a saber filled the air and froze the Sergeant's blood. It was the Commander! He needed to get to her quickly. He'd been caught with a group near the kitchen. He pushed his way free and rushed into the room. On the bed was a terrified young she kat, near the wall was a prisoner and two shocked officers and hunched in the corner near the door was the Commander. She was displaying raw fear, her eyes were glowing and wild, her body shone with glittering energy and her claws were fully extended. The Sergeant knew she was caught in a flashback. He called to her, approaching carefully but mindful of her warning to not get too close.

"Commander Feral, Sir, it's me! It's alright, come back, it's not real! Your mate isn't here! It's not real!" He repeated the statement over and over, keeping his voice calm even though her very appearance frightened him. He'd never seen her in full saber mode and it was terrifying. She shuddered and shook her head. Heaving for breath, she looked away. He realized she was trying to regain control and, fortunately, everyone stayed frozen waiting to see what would happen next. Slowly the Commander withdrew her energy, her eyes returned to normal and she retracted her claws.

"Are you alright now, sir?" the Sergeant asked her carefully.

"I'm...okay, Sergeant. Thank you!" She answered rather shakily.

"Why don't you go outside for a few minutes, sir? Allow everyone to calm down." He suggested 'As well as yourself' he thought privately. She nodded and moved carefully out of the room.

"What the hell was that all about and what happened to Commander Feral?" one of the still shaken officers asked as he and his partner muscled their prisoner through the door.

"He's had a very bad experience in the past and this incident caused him to flashback to it. Commander Feral is a saber and that was a fright display. He's alright, really." The Sergeant tried to smooth over the difficult moment.

They just looked at him and shook their heads. It had been a scary thing but they needed to get on with the operation.

I walked through all the activity and out the front door and away from everyone only stopping when I reached the sidewalk. I was badly shaken, my head throbbed and I felt nauseated. How could I lose control like that?! What had happened to that young she kat resonates too deeply with me. The reminder too recent and tender to bury and all it took was a scene like that too bring it all back and wipe out all the progress I had made. 'Enough! I have no time for this now!' Shoving it away to the back of my mind, I shook myself out and returned to the scene.

Officers were coming out the door with their prisoners and leading them to the cars as Detectives Breen and Faller were giving a quick run down for the CSI team. Everyone else was clearing out to let the team do their thing so I collected my Sergeant and we followed the caravan of cars back to their precinct.

I watched the interview of the Madam from an observation area. She'd been seen dealing with one of the dead gunrunners. The detectives were trying to badger her into revealing where the money was going and who her contacts were. It was a grueling three hours before they finally succeeded in getting the money chain. It seems we were even more lucky then we dreamed. The Madam had been trusted a little more than the others when it came to knowing who was behind the scenes, either that or her lover was a blabbermouth. Didn't matter, we now knew who was the mastermind. Of course, finding him was still going to be a problem. When Dark Kat doesn't want to be found, he can be damn near invisible.

That night, T-Bone came to me for one of his visits. I had to admit that I was glad he was here tonight. I was seriously stressed about my behavior earlier today and the revelation that Dark Kat was behind the threat to the city.

He found me huddled on my couch, unable to sleep for fear of a return visit of today's nightmare. T-Bone slipped in quietly and sat down beside me slipping an arm around my waist comfortingly, somehow sensing that I was upset and needed him close.

Ulera was curled up tightly, her arms wrapped around her legs on her couch in the dark living room. I could see the gleam of her eyes as she turned her head to watch me come in. Something bad must have happened today at work. Maybe she'll open up to me if I just sit close and hug her.

We sat there in the dark not saying anything. I appreciate T-Bone's patience and willingness to let me be until I was ready to speak. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to relax my body. The feel of his heart beating and the warmth of his chest against me was soothing and after a few more minutes, I felt comfortable enough to begin relaying the days' events. He listened quietly without interrupting me, though I felt him tense when I reached the part of my loss of control, but he said nothing until I finished.

"So Dark Kat, huh? Well that's not a big surprise really. But it definitely means we are in for a war such as this city's never seen before." He sighed grimly. "As for what happened at the brothel, you can't blame yourself. You did regain control and that is all that matters. What happened to you was horrible and will never really go away completely. The best you can hope for is it fading to a vaguely disturbing memory and nothing more." He hugged me gently and rubbed my cheek with his.

I snuggled against him and sighed. "Can you stay the night? The nightmares seemed to stay away or at least aren't soo bad when you are with me."

"Sure, no problem. Razor doesn't expect me till morning. Did you eat?" He asked gently.

"No. I've been too upset." I admitted.

Smiling, he pulled me to my feet and led me to the kitchen. "Okay, let's find something light for your stomach and some herbal tea. Hmm?"

I smiled back and rummaged through the fridge. He helped me put together a light snack and made some tea. We sat companionably at the table while I finished my meal. I tidied up and we headed to my bedroom.

Ulera was more at ease now as we prepared for bed. I thought a little seduction might keep the nightmares at bay. As we slipped into bed, I began trailing kisses from her neck slowly down her chest. She moaned and stroked my back with her fingers. I moved back up and kissed her deeply while continuing to stroke and caress every inch of her. I wanted her, the rapid beat of the pulse in her throat, the firm curve of her breast. Soft and strong and warm. Her breath caught, released on a low sound of approval. Her hips raised both invitation and demand. It was a flash and burn when I plunged into her, the glorious shock of being taken. She could see my eyes, watching her, even as she flew over the crest. Over it and into a storm of speed and heat. I crushed down on her lips and the storm reached its peak, I felt her fly with me.

Breathless, with her system starting its long slide back, she blinked up at the dark ceiling over the bed. He lay over her, his weight pressing hers into the mattress, his heart drumming with hers. His lips brushed her cheek, then he shifted, drawing her back against him again. Snuggled against him, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Except for a vague, disturbing and rapidly fading dream toward morning, she had slept more than seven hours straight without waking. T-Bone was still snoozing beside her, smiling tenderly, she leaned over and kissed his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus on her face as he gradually got his brain in gear.

"Good morning, beautiful. You look rested this morning." He grinned at her leaning close for a quick, hot kiss.

Returning the kiss, I sighed, "Yes, thanks to you! I had some kind of weird dream this morning, but I can't remember what it was now." I jumped up and headed for the shower. He chuckled and joined me. "Keep your paws to yourself, T-Bone. I really need to hurry and get going this morning." I smirked slapping his paws away. Laughing, he promised to be good and helped me wash my back and I returned the favor. Soon enough, we were both dry, groomed, and dressed for work.

"What are we going to do about Dark Kat?" T-Bone asked.

"All I can do right now is follow any rumor we can find on his whereabouts and hope we get a lead. Otherwise, we'll just have to wait until he springs his plans." I shrug my shoulders helplessly.

"Well, you know we could scope out a few mountain ranges and volcanoes. Those are his favorite hiding places and we have an X-Ray device that will let us spot it if it's there to be found." He offered.

"That's sounds like a good idea, but please be careful. He can see you just as easily as you can see him." I warned.

"Fortunately, the X-Ray device has a long range to it. We won't have to get too close to locate him but we'll be careful." He promised. "We'll get started tonight. It will be harder for him to see us in the dark unless he has infrared scanners."

"Keep me informed." I ordered him.

"Yes, Mamm." He smirked. I smacked him playfully. I still find it hard to believe how very comfortable I am around him.

He gave me a quick kiss as he headed for my balcony to head down to his hidden cyclotron while I went down the traditional way via the elevator to the parking garage.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE SECRET LIFE OF AN ENFORCER COMMANDER**

Chapter 7: When Forces Collide

The next night after being with Ulera, Razor and I began a systematic search of the mountain ranges North of Megakat City. It took us four hours to cover at least half the range before being forced to return to base running on fumes.

"Well that was a waste of a night!" I grumbled irritably.

"No, it isn't, we still have the rest of the mountain range and those volcanos near the bay to check. Don't be discouraged yet T-Bone." Razor soothed.

"Yeah, I know. It's just so frustrating when you can feel you're running out of time. Dark Kat may be attacking soon and we need to get him before he launches his war." I sigh worriedly as I stripped my flight suit off.

"All we can do is the best we can and as fast as we are able and hope it's soon enough." Razor shrugged fatalistically as he too changed into civies.

Yawning, I realize he's right and do my best to drop it for the night. We need our rest if we are going to be fresh for work in the garage and another nights search tomorrow.

After midnight the next night...

We've finished our search of the mountain range and are heading back when Razor gets a blip on his radar.

"T-Bone hold our position. I got an energy surge for just a second where there shouldn't be any power source at all." Razor exclaimed excitedly. "Let's do a very slow pass over this area with the x-ray beam."

"Roger" I acknowledge and begin a slow grid pattern over the designated spot. Some fifteen minutes later... "Bingo!" Razor crows and I quickly put the jet on VTOL as Razor activates the x-ray device.

"There it is T-Bone! Omigod!" There's horror in Razor's suddenly hushed voice.

"What is it? What do you see?" I demand anxious to know what has upset Razor.

"Oh T-bone, it's worse than we thought. The cavern is filled with creeplings, tanks, and jets. Another section has horrible looking creatures that can only be more of Viper's mutations. It's a huge army tucked away in this mountain." Razor's voice is taut with fear.

I swallow hard and shudder inside. How are we going to defeat that? I look at my partner in the mirror and see the same fear on his face too. "We'd better get out of here before we're spotted" I said quietly when I could finally speak.

"Yeah, good idea." Razor said just as quiet. I hightail it out of the area after making note of its location and head back to our hangar. We have a lot of heavy thinking and planning to do and by Razor's description, not much time to do it.

Enforcer Headquarters, early morning...

Not too long after the raid and my discussion with T-Bone, I received an urgent message from him to meet secretly. I hear fear and tension in his voice. I feel a cold chill in my bones as I suspect what he has to tell. Some ten minutes later, I'm hurrying across the city, alone, in my chopper. I've temporarily disabled my locator beacon and shut my radio down. I don't want anyone tracking me. I soon reach the edge of the swamp and soon spot the Turbokat on the ground. I quickly land nearby it and hop out.

I'm greeted by two very grim SWAT Kats. Responding to a quick hand signal from T-Bone, Razor quickly fills me in on what we are facing. I stand frozen for long minutes, as I try to absorb the magnitude of what faces our city.

"Well that's even worse than any nightmare I could possibly have come up with." I finally say badly shaken.

"You got that right! Looks like we are going to have to use an army of our own to defeat them." T-Bone said blackly.

My mind was racing with possible scenarios to handle this. "I think you are right, T-Bone. I already have my squadrons, commandos and special operations prepped to go. We just have to have a battle plan. Come on let's get back to Enforcer Headquarters and call a war council. We obviously have no time left!" I said decisively.

They nod sharply at me and head to their jet at a run and are soon tearing through the sky. I follow as fast as my chopper can go, turning on my radio and giving terse instructions to my Sergeant to gather all squadron, commando, special ops leaders to meet in the conference room A.S.A.P. and to the flight deck to permit the Turbokat to land and to prep all the enforcer aircraft for imminent launching.

Within a half hour, I stand before a grim group of officers and SWAT Kats in my conference room. "What we feared is worse than we imagined. The SWAT Kats have discovered Dark Kat's hideout and an army the likes of which we have never encountered. We have been preparing for this eventuality and now is the time to strike before he launches his attack. Now listen closely. This is what we are going to do." I rapidly lay out a plan I came up with on my way back to Headquarters.

"We have to get to the hideout as rapidly as we can without tipping off the omegas. I want all ground forces to be fully outfitted and loaded with the tanks aboard the new transport planes that have, fortunately, been completed. The fighter squadron and choppers will provide cover for them as they offload. As the ground troops charge the mountain entrance, the fighter jets will pound the mountain, shake them up and engage Turmoil's jets. The choppers will be busy fighting Viper's flying creatures and protecting our ground forces. Meanwhile, the SWAT Kats, the special ops team that has been training with us, and myself are going to infiltrate from the rear by an entry the SWAT Kats are going to make at the back of their hideout. We will attempt to take out the leaders.

Now, when we attack, we have to assume this will be the enemy's scenario: Turmoil will have her fighters launched from an upper hidden flight line to engage our fighters. Dark Kat will send out the tanks made from the stolen plans driven by his ninjas against the ground forces while his creeplings create havoc along side Viper's mutations.

This is what we face and what our plan of attack will be. Any questions?" I finished and looked around the table. A few minor details were ironed out and finally everyone was satisfied. "Right, then let's go. I want to launch in an hour. Let's move!" I barked.

Everyone rushed out to gather their troops. For the next hour, Enforcer Headquarters was a bee hive of frantic but orderly activity. We were soon taking off just after noon. A massive flight of aircraft filled the skies over Megakat City arrowing toward the Northern mountains. Within an hour, we reached our destination. The Turbokat veered away from behind the flight and streaked to our chosen target. It only took moments for us to be hovering before the rock wall. As soon as I received confirmation that the ground troops had been unloaded and were charging the entrance I gave the command for the squadrons to attack. That was the signal for Razor to open a door.

Razor fired a mole missile at the wall, burrowing a hole in seconds. We landed and rushed to the newly made entrance. Because of my abilities, I lead the way. The ops team is in the middle with the SWAT Kats bringing up the rear. We move cautiously as we feel the mountain shake from the pounding the fighter jets are giving it from the front.

We follow an old lava tube toward lights and sound coming from ahead of us. We soon reach a hidden ledge just above the seething floor of creeplings, moving tanks and mutations clashing with our invading forces. Near the back wall on another ledge leading to a cave entrance stands Dark Kat holding a laser cannon firing at the attacking forces, while Viper is exhorting his creatures to greater efforts. It's a frightening sight!

"Okay let's do this" I order and fire energy bursts at the pair on the ledge while the SWAT Kats and some of the special ops team fly across the room on grappling hooks. I keep Dark Kat from shooting at them and fry some of Viper's critters from yanking them down to the floor. They slam into the two omegas and engage in fierce hand to hand combat. I look over the mess on the floor and decide to begin picking targets and incinerating them. The rest of my team stays by my side keeping creeplings and mutations from attacking me while I systematically decimate our enemies below.

I'm drowning in the delicious feel of all the energy I'm siphoning from the battle. I'm told later that I resembled a miniature sun and that my team was forced to abandon me due to all the energy I was pouring out but by then no one could come close to me to cause me harm. It took all my will power to not succumb to all that power and destroy everything in sight.

As I looked for more targets, a voice shouted at me. For a moment I ignored it but it kept shouting at me and my mind finally recognized it as T-Bone's. I looked for him and saw him on a rope hanging a few feet from me. I immediately drew down my power so he could safely approach me.

"Hey, babe, way to go!" He congratulated me. "You've wiped out all the bad guys in here now we need to go outside and see how it's going there." Razor joined us as we turned back into our tunnel and headed outside. "You had me scared there for a bit, Ulera. You were enjoying it a little too much and I was afraid you would loose control, but you didn't!" He crowed. I felt warmed by his praise and blushed.

"Where are Dark Kat and Viper?" I asked to give me time to regain my composure.

"Hah! They're trussed up like Christmas turkeys awaiting pickup." Razor smirked pleased with their success.

I smiled back, pleased as well. We came out in the late afternoon sun to see things were not so good out here. "You guys better hit the skies. They need help. I'll take care of these tanks and creatures down here." I said while I looked for a good perch for me to do some target shooting.

"Right, be careful Ulera, see you soon!" T-Bone waved at me as he and Razor raced for the Turbokat.

I found a good sniper's spot a few feet away and settled in to begin decimating the enemy tanks. Once they realized that they had a more formidable enemy behind them, all the remaining tanks and mutations began converging on me. In the sky, the SWAT Kats were helping my beleaguered enforcer jets finish wiping the skies of Turmoil's fighters and my choppers were cleaning up the rest of Viper's flying critters.

Time to finish this, using my radio I ordered my ground troops and choppers to disengage and pull back. I waited tensely frying the occasional critter that got too close and absorbing the laser bolts fired at me by the tanks. As soon as my troops were safe, I opened myself wide and cut down all the enemies that were left below my perch.

"It's a sobering sight to see the field of enemies reduced to ash in the blink of an eye. You just don't realize how powerful Ulera is until you see something like this." T-Bone said to his partner when they flew over the field after the battle had ended.

"Hu, you got that right, T-Bone. It's a little frightening. I'm glad she's on our side and that you and she are so close. I shudder to think what she could have done if she was as evil as Dark Kat." Razor agreed soberly.

"Bite your tongue, buddy. I don't even want to imagine such a thing. Well I think we better get down there and see if she needs anything else or a lift back to Headquarters." T-Bone said quietly.

The Turbokat landed near the remaining forces and prisoners gathering at the base of the mountain entrance. Jumping out they sauntered over to the group of officers with Feral at their center.

"Alright, gather your troops and let's get everyone home. Use one of the transports as a hospital carrier and load all the wounded aboard. Put up warning beacons. We will clean up and investigate this site tomorrow. The SWAT Kats and I will take Dark Kat, Viper and Turmoil. Gather all the prisoners and pick another transport for just them, ensure there are enough guards for each group of prisoners. I don't want anyone left. Everyone has the right to get some much needed rest and to celebrate our victory. So let's mount up get out of here." Feral ordered.

Everyone cheered upon hearing the orders and began quickly boarding transports. The fighters and choppers had already been ordered back to base.

Enforcers loaded the prisoners aboard the Turbokat and the SWAT Kats waited patiently for Feral to ensure the last transport was loaded and on its way. Soon as she was on board, they headed for Enforcer Headquarters as the skies darkened toward evening.

Dropping off their passengers at Enforcer Headquarters, the exhausted SWAT Kats headed for their hangar. T-Bone sighed tirededly knowing he wouldn't be going to bed soon. Ulera needed all that excess energy dumped so he decided to take a quick shower and grab a bite before heading off to her apartment. His partner waved good night as he left.

Yawning, he climbed onto her balcony and walked into Ulera's apartment. He found she hadn't yet arrived home so decided to strip and climb into bed to wait for her. Hours later, Ulera walked into her apartment, exhaustion dogging her steps. Dropping her coat and gear on the couch, she locked up and headed to her bedroom. She smiled softly at the sight of T-Bone sleeping in her bed. She dragged off her clothes and dumped them in the laundry basket and took a hot shower. Turning off the lights, she slid into bed and cuddled up against T-Bone and fell asleep immediately.

Her alarm had already gone off hours earlier and they were still asleep, yesterday had been one of high stress and extreme physical exertion so it wasn't surprising that they couldn't wake up. It was two hours past her alarm when the phone rang jarring her awake. Groping around blindly she finally found the phone and answered groggily. "Feral" she muttered.

"Commander, I'm sorry sir, but wanted to know if you intend to come in today?" Her sergeant asked apologetically.

"Crud! What time is it?" She asked as she searched for the clock.

"It's nine, sir!" He answered politely.

"Aw hell, I'm sorry!...Uh...just a minute!" She said as she tried to get her mind working. She realized she needed to still dump power and was still very tired. Getting her wits about her, she gave the Sergeant his orders for the day.

"Have a fresh team go out to the battle site and begin the investigation and cleanup. Everyone that was in battle will be off duty until Monday. Cancel everything else on my schedule for today ...oh if Ms Briggs calls tell her I'll give her a full briefing on Monday. You can give her a thumbnail of what went on so she won't be too concerned. No one is to bother me today. Got it?" She finished.

"Got it sir! Don't worry about anything. See you on Monday." The Sergeant acknowledged hanging up.

Sighing, she dragged herself out of bed to use the bathroom and returned to curl up against T-Bone's warm body and fell back to sleep. Around lunch time, they both woke up to urgent desires and made love for an hour before finally getting up to eat something.

As they puttered around the kitchen fixing a meal, she couldn't help feel how right it was to have T-Bone there with her. "T-Bone, do you feel as comfortable around me as I do you?" She asked quietly, buttering some toast.

He looked over at her from the skillet of eggs he was preparing, "Yeah. It's kinda funny how well we seem to get along when we aren't thinking like SWAT Kat and Commander. I like being with you and the sex is intense." He said with a smirk.

She blushed and placed the toast on the table as he served the eggs and got some milk for them both. As they both sat down to eat, she studied him silently. "Where do we go from here?" She mused.

He looked into her eyes seriously for a moment, "I really don't know, Ulera. Perhaps we should just go on as we have been and let it gradually become whatever it is going to be. After all, we just beat the largest omega attack in years and should see a long while of peace. Time enough to build a relationship if that's where this is going."

"You're right. For the first time in a long time we can finally take a breather from constant omega attacks. There's still the Pastmaster but at least all the others are out of the way for a bit. I like your idea but I would like to see you a little more often than the twice a week we've been doing, if that's alright with you?" I shyly asked him.

He smiled warmly and leaned over to kiss my cheek, "I think that's a fine idea."

I smile happily and finish my breakfast. From such a dismal past, my future finally looks brighter.


End file.
